Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an optical element, and particularly to an optical imaging lens.
Description of Related Art
Dimension of consumer electronics is ever-changing, and demands for compact and slim products have been increased; therefore, it is inevitable that the specification of essential component of electronic products such as optical lens must be improved continuously in order to meet consumers' need. The most important characteristic of optical lens lies in imaging quality and size. In addition, it is increasingly important to enhance field of view as well as expand characteristic of aperture. When it comes to imaging quality, along with advancement of imaging sensing technology, consumers' requirement for imaging quality is higher. Accordingly, in the field of optical lens design, apart from pursing slimness of lens, the imaging quality and performance of lens need to be taken into consideration as well.
However, the design of an optical lens with good imaging quality and miniaturized size cannot be achieved by simply reducing the proportion of lens with good imaging quality. The design process not only involves property of materials but also actual manufacturing issues such as production and yield rate. In particular, the technical difficulty of miniaturized lens is significantly higher than that of conventional lens. Therefore, it has been an objective for practitioners in the field to find out how to fabricate an optical lens that meets the requirement of consumer electronics while keeping improving the imaging quality thereof.